starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
TIE/ln Space Superiority Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = TIE/ln Space Superiority Fighter | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = Sienar Fleet Systems | fabrikant = Sienar Fleet Systems | prijs = 60.000 Credits | lengte = 6,30 meter | snelheid = 1200 km/h | versnelling = 4100 G | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 65 tot 110 kg | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} De TIE/ln Starfighter was het standaardmodel van starfighter gebruikt door het Galactic Empire tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Ontstaan Tijdens de Clone Wars groeide het aantal nieuwe schepen om de strijd aan te gaan tegen de CIS. De TIE Fighter was het gevolg van deze nieuwe ontwikkelingen. Republic Sienar Systems ontwikkelde de T.I.E. Fighter als eerste model starfighter. Palpatine wou vooral met zijn overweldigende legers de vijand overrompelen en in dat opzicht werd de TIE Fighter ontwikkeld. Na enkele modificaties werd de TIE/ln geboren, hét standaardmodel van de TIE Fighters. Het werd één van de symbolen van het Galactic Empire tijdens de Galactic Civil War en de TIE Fighter werd door de vijanden als ‘eyeballs’ omschreven. Uitzicht De TIE Fighter was eigenlijk niet meer dan een centrale cockpit die werd geflankeerd door twee grote Solar Array Wings. Centraal stond de Twin Ion Engine (vandaar TIE) technologie ontwikkeld door Sienar Fleet Systems voor de Clone Wars. De grote zeshoekige vleugels sloegen zonenergie op die ze naar de reactor stuurden en die voor de kracht zorgde van de Fighter. Tijdens het Empire werd een goedkope versie ontwikkeld die en masse kon worden geproduceerd. Een bolvormige cockpit werd gekoppeld aan twee grote Solar Array Wings en de TIE Fighter was geboren. De TIE Fighter werd gemaakt in verschillende kleuren gaande van wit tot grijsblauw. De Twin Ion Engines maakten een zeer kenmerkend geluid waardoor de TIE Fighter makkelijk werd herkend. thumb|right|250px|Close-up Sterke & Zwakke punten De TIE Fighter was zeker geen hoog technologisch wonder. De schepen moesten met hopen worden gemaakt in de fabrieken van het Empire zodat ze de vijand konden omsingelen en vernietigen. De TIE Fighter bevatte zodoende geen Hyperdrive, Deflector Shields en life support system. Dit betekende dat TIE Fighters altijd opereerden van een nabijgelegen schip of basis. Een TIE Fighter kon slechts twee dagen op eigen kracht opereren. Geen Shields betekende dat een voltreffer meteen fataal was voor een TIE Fighter. Dit werd gecompenseerd door een bijzonder grote beweeglijkheid, een kleine massa van de cruciale cockpit en erg hoge snelheid. De TIE Fighter bleef aan het eind van de Galactic Civil War, desondanks het ietwat verouderde ontwerp, nog steeds één van de snelste starfighters. Het zijwaarts zicht van de piloten werd flink beperkt door de grote vleugels waardoor ze zich uitsluitend konden beroepen op de sensors in het schip. thumb|right|250px|TIE Fighter Cockpit zicht Door het ontbreken van dat life support system moesten TIE Pilots een volledig outfit met helm dragen dat hen voorzag van zuurstof. Een TIE Fighter bevatte een schietstoel. TIE Pilots konden geen persoonlijke band opbouwen met hun schip aangezien ze bijna elke keer een andere TIE Fighter kregen toegewezen. De Fighters waren makkelijk om te herstellen en bovendien waren alle schepen het resultaat van hetzelfde uitstekende fabriekswerk. TIE Fighters kregen wel een individuele benaming in elke operatie. De TIE Fighter was bewapend met twee laser cannons die op zich niet echt sterk waren maar als vele TIE Fighters deze samen gebruikten, konden ze wel schade berokkenen. De beperkte grootte van de TIE Fighter zorgde er voor dat ze in grote aantallen konden worden opgeborgen in Star Destroyers of andere capital ships van het Empire. Ook basissen gebruikten de TIE Fighters aangezien het schip ook erg goed opereerde in de atmosfeer. Een Imperial-class Star Destroyer bevatte standaard 72 TIE modellen waarvan er ongeveer 44 TIE/ln Fighters waren. In grote schepen werden ze opgeborgen in launch racks. TIE Fighters bevatten geen echt landingsgestel dus moesten de piloten rechtstreeks in hun cockpit stappen en werden de TIE’s eigenlijk opgehangen in de rekken. Missies thumb|250px|TIE Fighters in Death Star II TIE Fighters konden nooit onafhankelijk opereren. Een typisch squad telde twaalf Fighters. Hun eerste doelstelling was het bestrijden van andere starfighters. Ook patrouilleren was een doel, net als het escorteren van schepen. Deze escorte gebeurde meestal door twee TIE Fighters. TIE Fighters patrouilleerden per vier rond schepen of basissen. Door hun individuele zwakte werden TIE Fighters in gevechten altijd met hopen ingezet om hun aantal de beslissing te laten brengen in plaats van hun indidividuele sterkte. Niet zelden werden TIE Fighters gebruikt door de Rebel Alliance om undercover missies tot een goed einde te brengen. Piloten zoals Biggs Darklighter of Derek Klivian die oorspronkelijk geschoold waren door het Empire konden goed overweg met een TIE Fighter. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War namen TIE Fighters deel aan de belangrijkste veldslagen zoals de Battle of Yavin en de Battle of Endor. Hun snelheid zorgde er telkens voor dat het succes van de Rebel Alliance sterk werd gecompromitteerd. Eén van de meest gevreesde squadrons was het 181st Imperial Fighter Group onder leiding van Soontir Fel. Specificaties Bewapening * 2 Sienar Fleet Systems L-s1 Laser Cannons Motoren * SFS 1-a2b Solar Ionization Reactor powering P-s4 Twin Ion Engines * SFS P-w401 Ion Maneuvering Jets TIE Fighter Variaties *T.I.E. Fighter: Het origineel model geproduceerd door Republic Sienar Systems. *TIE Fighter: De eerste upgrade gemaakt onder controle van het Empire door Sienar Fleet Systems. *TIE/ln Starfighter: Het standaardmodel *TIE/rc Starfighter: Dit model droeg extra sensors voor verkenning en had slechts één laser cannon. *TIE/fc Starfighter: Dit waren variaties die informatie doorstuurden naar een groter schip over doelwitten voor een bombardement. *TIE/gt Starfighter: Een variatie die meer warheads kon dragen maar stilaan werd vervangen door de TIE Bomber. *TIE Crawler: Een tank met als basismodel de TIE Fighter. Bekende TIE Pilots thumb|right|150px|TIE Pilot Achter de schermen *Colin Cantwell ontwierp de uiteindelijke TIE Fighter naar schetsen van George Lucas en Ralph McQuarrie. *Ben Burtt mixte het geluid van auto’s met dat van trompeterende olifanten om het kenmerkende geluid te bekomen van een TIE. *In het populaire spel TIE Fighter kan je in de huid kruipen van een TIE Pilot. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Ewoks *Star Wars: Rebels Bron *TIE Fighter in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Star Wars Adventure Journal – n° 10 *Star Wars Chronicles *TIE Fighter – PC Game *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Starfighters category:TIE Variaties category:Sienar Fleet Systems category:Imperial Navy bg:Tie Fighter de:TIE Sternjäger en:TIE/ln starfighter es:Caza estelar TIE/ln fr:TIE Fighter ja:TIEファイター hu:TIE/In starfighter pl:TIE Fighter